Zarkharth Dynasty
The Zarkharth Dynasty is a Necron Dynasty, whose Crownworld is Abkocev, "The Lost One". The territory of the Zarkharth Dynasty is located in the Segmentum Obscurus. Dynasty History Long before the War in Heaven, the Zarkharth Dynasty already possessed a dark reputation among its kind. Though Zarkharth stood out for its loyalty, the exploitation of the common folk and the egomania of Zarkharth's Royal Court stood out the most. These traits worked against the favor of the Zarkharth dynasty, who became distant with a large majority of the Necron Dynasties. While the loyalty of Zarkharth was never questioned, their exploits had made them impossible to trust for other Dynasties. They were considered distasteful and way too refined, and some opponents even went so far as to call them pompous. This general disdain for the Zarkharth quickly became common ground, even leading to long-standing feuds between rival dynasties to be put aside in order to hinder the Zarkharth's advancement in the incessant power-plays, vendettas and intrigues that plagued the Necrontyr's highest echelons. This in turn led the Zarkharth to claim what they wanted through open violence and even outright aggression where other dynasties made use of far more subtle means: for instance, those lesser dynasties bound in service to the Zarkharth most often pledged their loyalty while they were under the threat of being assimilated into Zarkharth. The Zarkharth's actions in the War in Heaven are the matter of some conjecture, for even the oldest and greatest overlords of the Necron crownworlds do not remember the full details of the ancient battles against the Star Gods, for the horrific weapons unleashed to destroy the C'tan damaged the space-time continuum itself. Furthermore, in his constant paranoia that these weapons might be turned against him, the Silent King erased the memories of all of his servants, even the most trusted. Though Zarkharth would declare independence once awoken, it was still a subject to the memory wipe. It is said that the Outsider, in his insanity, cursed the Zarkharth Dynasty to live in an eternal state of isolation and independence from other Necron Dynasties and even the Silent King himself. Inflicted with this curse, Phareon Zarkharth and his warriors now seek to assimilate every other Dynasty into theirs to overcome their curse. After all, if they are the only Dynasty out there, can they truly live in isolation from their kind? The Great Sleep As preparations for the Great Sleep progressed and time passed, the Zarkharth continued their lives, unaware of the curse that was inflicted upon them by the Outsider. Like their fellow Dynasties, the overlords of Zarkharth ordered their Crypteks with building war machines that would protect the sleeping vessels of their masters. It is generally believed that it was at this moment, sixty million Terran years ago, that such baleful machines as the Tomb Stalker and the Acanthrite were invented. The Zarkharth Dynasty, naively enough, entered the hibernation-process that would see the Necrons reemerge in the late 41st Millennium of the Terran calendar. Their domain far away from the rest of their kind, the Zarkharth were only defended by their own Canoptek guardians, who stood awaiting the awakening of their masters. The Independence On distant worlds, the stasis-crypts of the Zarkharth were opened, and the dynasty's true fate revealed. The warriors awoke with a great sense of independence and isolation. The curse they had been inflicted sixty million Terran years ago had taken effect and the fate of Zarkharth had been sealed. Though the lesser warriors of the Dynasty were not aware of this curse, Phareon Zarkharth himself was and decided to take the extra steps to overcome the curse. Announcing his Dynasty's independence, Zarkharth swore that he would eventually unite his entire kind under one, glorious banner. HIS banner, to be specific. And thus, with his Dynasty fully awakened and ready for war, Phareon Zarkharth began a crusade against the galaxy itself, seeking to unite his race under his banner and to annihilate the lesser races. Notable Campaigns * Crusade Against the Stars (842.M41): '''Phareon Zarkharth announces his crusade. His end-game? To unite the entire Necron race under his banner to overcome his Dynasty's curse and to annihilate all lesser races. Every campaign after this is a part of this crusade. * '''Death of The Oathsworn (942.M41): 'The Zarkharth Dynasty falls upon the Chaos-infested Hive World of Zeldir Prime. Its lord, the Oathsworn, takes his Emperor's Children Warband to war against the Necrons. Though the Oathsworn appears to be winning at first, he is eventually slain by a Deathmark squad and his Warband, alongside the world of Zeldir Prime, falls. * '''13th Black Crusade (999.M41): '''Many claim to have seen the Zarkharth Dynasty assisting an unknown Space Marine Chapter against the forces of Chaos on the world of Gezik IV, though no records of such an alliance exists within Imperial records. * '''Great Assimilation (042.M42): '''Phareon Zarkharth leads his Dynasty in a war against an unknown Necron Dynasty of similar size. After eliminating the enemy Phareon, he assimilates the Necrons of that dynasty to his. All of the assimilated warriors suddenly gain the great sense of independence and isolation the original Zarkharth Necrons feel, which is proof enough for Phareon Zarkharth to believe that the curse carries over to all Necrons of his Dynasty, no matter which Dynasty they originated from. Military Strength Thanks to the fact that the Dynasty lies far, far away from other Necron Dynasty, the Zarkharth has come out of the Great Sleep relatively unscathed compared to other Dynasties. It has been noted that the Dynasty prefers brutal yet swift ranged combat to drown and, eventually, annihilate any foe before said foe even has a chance of getting close enough to weaken the Zarkharth firing lines. For this purpose, the Dynasty fields heavy numbers of ranged troops like run-on-the-mill Necron Warriors, Deathmarks and Immortals alongside ranged support like Destoyers and Sentry Pylons and close support like Flayed Ones and Lychguard. The first preoccupation for any leader of the Zarkharth Dynasty is to gain superiority on the ground. Known Client Dynasties * '''Unknown Dynasty: '''Though not a true Dynasty or an organization fitting to be called a client of Zarkharth, this assimilated Dynasty is still considered a "client" of Zarkharth because of the fact that even though its Necrons carry the same curse as the Zarkharth, they still originate from an entirely different Dynasty. Fought and assimilated by the Zarkharth on 042.M42, the Necrons of this late Dynasty are distinguished from the Necrons of Zarkharth by their worn-out Necrodermis. Dynasty Fleet As Zarkharth is independent and not welcome in Necron territory, the Dynasty cannot make use of the Dolmen Gates established by the C'tan and thus, like the Maynarkh Dynasty, have a fairly recognized fleet. Post action reports put the Zarkharth fleet at around ninety Escort-class ships such as the ''Shroud-class Light Cruiser and twenty five Cruiser-level Scythe-class Harvest Ships.This powerful fleet is commanded by two of the dreadful and gigantic Cairn-class Tomb Ships identified as the Proud and the Envious. Entities of the Zarkharth Dynasty * '''Phareon Zarkharth, Father of Glory: '''Zarkharth, Father of Glory is the supreme leader of the Zarkharth Dynasty. Zakharth is an incredibly vain, self-centered, and flamboyant individual. The time he spends not fighting the so-called "lesser races" is spent enjoying himself with his Guardian Angels by his side. He cares very little for the lives of those around him and is always ready to spend them to save his own miserable Necrodermis. * '''The Guardian Angels: '''The "personalized" Lychguard of Phareon Zarkharth. The Guardian Angels are comprised of ten, formerly female Lychguard, with two of them being blanks that were captured and bent into Zarkharth's will by Zarkharth himself. These silent and deadly warriors act as Zarkharth's bodyguards and, according to Zarkharth himself, escorts. * '''Kerzik Ajax, Soul Crusher: '''The entity designated as Kerzik is currently believed to be the highest ranking Nemesor of the Zarkharth Dynasty. Belligerent, condescending, and aggressive, Kerzik is the right-hand man of Zarkharth and carries many of the traits his Phareon does. Secretly carrying an envy for Zarkharth's Guardian Angels, he is trying to turn his Lynchguard into something similar. Notable Domains * '''Abkocev (Tomb World): '''The Crownworld of the Zarkharth Dynasty. * '''Antuniz Prime (Shrine World): '''The former Crownworld of the unknown Dynasty. * '''Kerzistas II (Dead World) * Demzirtus (Death World) Dynasty Appearance The Zarkharth Dynasty mainly distinguishes itself by the white glow of their power sources and the weapons its warriors wield, as well as the notable absence of gold decoration, whereas black is much more common. The Necrodermis of the Zarkharth Dynasty also takes on a bright beige hue, compared to the standard silver or metallic sheen common to other Dynasties. The Necrons assimilated from the unknown Dynasty bear a worn-out Necrodermis. Quotes By the Zarkharth Dynasty Feel free to add your own! About the Zarkharth Dynasty Feel free to add your own! Category:Necron Dynasties Category:Necrons Category:Xenos